The sport of dance is a very physically demanding sport that requires grace and strength. Dancers who compete and perform at sporting events perform with flag rods. Traditional flag rods are cumbersome and stiff, causing dancer's fatigue and loss of gracefulness.
The present invention serves to preserve the connection between a flag and a rod. The present invention allows a user to directly grip the flag while maintaining the linear structure of the hoist of the flag throughout his or her movement. The present invention provides a durable, lightweight connection between a flexible rod and a flag. More importantly, the flexible flag rod is effectively protected and firmly secured to the flag. The flexible rod of the present invention is protected so that the flexible rod is not damaged if accidentally dropped or if the user accidentally hits a nearby surface of object. The present invention allows a user to customize his or her flag rod to reflect his or her stylistic preferences, dance team spirit, and so on.